


Магия Звёзд

by ChajnayaChashka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: The Original Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Магическая академия Звёздного Флота - крохотный кусочек той реальности</p>
            </blockquote>





	Магия Звёзд

Декан Спок соединил кончики пальцев и посмотрел поверх получившейся пирамидки на новый набор первокурсников. Никому уже в обитаемых мирах не казалось странным, что магия идет бок о бок с наукой с тех пор, как магическое сообщество официально объявило о своем существовании. Спок помнил, как волновался он сам, когда заплесневелая Распределяющая Шляпа накрыла его голову и сползла на нос, успев прошептать: «Милый, ты точно этого хочешь?» Он был единственным полукровкой в тот год, год основания Магической Академии Звездного флота, и его сердце замерло, когда Шляпа провозгласила громко и четко: «Энтерпрайз!»

Тогда предпочитали набирать сразу экипажи больших звездолетов, а сегодня малышам, смешно краснеющим и переминающимся с ноги на ногу, предстояло разойтись по совсем другим факультетам. Впрочем, распределение уже подходило к концу. «Шеппард Джон», — объявила Нийота — и на стул уселся лохматый черноволосый мальчик, весь вид которого намекал на грядущие неприятности для преподавательского состава. «Хорош! — директор Кирк и по совместительству тренер по квиддичу с интересом разглядывал мальчишку. — Готов поспорить, это будет новый ловец в команде своего факультета». Спок покосился на бывшего капитана, но ничего не сказал. Джим всегда безошибочно определял таких же, как он сам, сорвиголов и любимчиков судьбы, рвущихся в полет. 

Тем временем Шляпа, которая сегодня изъяснялась исключительно стихами, пропела: «Отрезан путь тебе назад. Твоя судьба — у Звездных Врат» — и Джона Шеппарда окружили будущие сокурсники, а Элизабет — староста — сделала пометку в аккуратном блокнотике.

***

— Этот курс сведет меня в могилу раньше времени. — Профессор Маккой пинком открыл дверь, вошел и сразу плюхнулся на диван. — Что за сорванцы! Спок, мы с вами, и даже Джим, пожалуй, не доставляли преподавателям столько хлопот.

Спок с сомнением взглянул на Маккоя, но не счел нужным возражать, только уточнил: «Шеппард?»

— Да ну, Джон на уроках медицины сидит тише воды ниже травы. Беккет!

— Боунс, Беккет-то тебе чем не угодил? — Джим поднял голову от падда, в котором составлял расписание квиддичных тренировок.

— Этот непротивленец злу внезапно решил вступиться за Тодда, помните? Юного рейфа. Декс с компанией совсем затравили беднягу, и Карсон полез защищать обиженного.

— Пока то, что вы рассказываете, полностью укладывается в Устав Академии и ваши человеческие моральные нормы, — подал голос Спок.

— Да, конечно, вулканцы ведь исключительно хорошо разбираются в человеческой психологии… Но дело в том, что Беккет пообещал всем тем, кто обзывает Тодда, вколоть ночью сыворотку, способную превратить людей в рейфов, а потом запереть спальню и посмотреть, как они без препаратов, сдерживающих вампирскую сущность, поладят друг с другом. Это совсем не смешно, Джим! — Маккой повысил голос. — Между прочим, он действительно разработал такую сыворотку.

— Да-а-а… ох уж мне эти голубоглазые тихони с призванием к медицине… — невинно пробормотал Кирк сочувственным тоном. 

В ответ раздалось только возмущенное фырканье.

Впрочем, грех было жаловаться на курс. Да, пришлось отстраивать новое крыло после экспериментов Родни МакКея и Радека Зеленки, да, в Запретном лесу нашли убежище взрослых рейфов, собиравшихся напасть на Академию, да, первокурсники пробрались в подвал, обманули сторожа, взломали мудреный замок и обнаружили Звездные Врата, а потом Джим и Спок голову сломали, пытаясь найти своих подопечных, набравших случайный адрес. Но все это говорило только об одном — новые покорители звезд ни в чем не уступают старшему поколению. 

И это было весьма отрадно.


End file.
